Counting Stars
by FreestyleSwe
Summary: Fhreia is a girl that grew up in a very religious family, and Kili is her child hood friend. Fhreia is adventerous, kind and modest, and while Kili is much like her, he surely isn't modest. AU in where Kili and Fili live with their uncle Thorin who is king. Rated M because sexual reference and future sex scenes. KILI/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Fhreia is a girl that grew up in a very religious family, and Kili is her child hood friend. Fhreia is adventerous, kind and modest, and while Kili is much like her, he surely isn't modest. AU in where Kili and Fili live with their uncle Thorin who is king. Rated M because sexual reference and future sex scenes. KILI/OC_

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my Hobbit Fanfiction, The first chapter is short but the others will be longer.I do not own these characters, only Fhreia**

* * *

There once was a boy, who lived in a fairly large town, and he lived in a fairly large house, which was equally as large as every other house in this town, even though his uncle, Thorin, who had raised the boy, was in fact the heir of Durin. But, the king himself had chosen the house, and no one minded, really. The boy, Kili, had dark brown hair, almost black, with brown eyes and was born with a charming personality that could make even the married woman blush. Well, not every woman.

For beside this house that the boy lived in, there also lived a girl. She was not at all like Kili, she was actually the opposite of Kili. She was raised as a lady by her parents, she was oldest out of five, and she was beautiful. She had auburn hair, freckles in the summer and big, brown-greenish eyes that could easily seduce any man. But ladies don't seduce men. You see, her parents believed that Aulë had set rules for us dwarves, the female dwarves should act as ladies, and the male should support the family. No love or interaction between females and males before marriage. Don't curse. Don't be rude, and on, and on.

Not many dwarves believed in Aulë anymore. And those who did, didn't really have any rules or laws to follow. They believed, and thought that was enough.

Lets go back to the girl. Yes, she was beautiful, and the colour of her hair, it was very rare. When she walked into the sun, you could see the red colours in her hair shine beautifully. Everyone admired her hair. Especially the boy next door.

* * *

The door knocked, and Thindra went to open it, already knowing who would be outside, waiting.

She opened a door, with a big smile. ''Kili! What a surprise'' Thindra continued smiling, while thinking about how old Kili was now. He was 20, and he would mature at 40. Soon, he and Fhreia would have to separate. ''Fhreia is coming, soon. She's just getting dressed, but come inside Kili''. Kili stepped inside the very familiar house, waiting for the short girl to jump down the stairs with her brown reddish hair. And he didn't have to wait long, for a minute later, he heard steps coming down from the stairs, and Kili observed Fhreia as she slowly walked downstairs. She was so graceful, everything she does, she does it like a fairy. ''Hurry up, or we will be late for study-school'' Kili said, just to have anything to say. Fili, Kili's brother, always tease Kili about Fhreia. How Kili is having feelings for her, and that must be why Kili is blushing right now, Kili thinks. He's just ashamed that someone would think such a thing. They could never be, Fhreia and him. First of all, Fhreia has too much faith in Aulë, which he doesn't. He would never even be able to touch her before he marries her, which is not how Kili want things to be done.

''Yeah, I'm coming'' Fhreia smiles, and her eyes shine just as bright as the morning sun.

Fhreia put on her shoes, screamed goodbye to her mother and father and closed the door.

''Hey, Fhreia, guess what'' Kili asked

Fhreia shook her head, ''No, tell me''

''In three days, I will be 21 years old!''

Fhreia laughed, ''I know, stupid'' She hit Kili lightly on the arm, ''I've got something for you, too''.

Kili lit up ''Tell me''

Fhreia shaked her head ''Uh, uh. You'll have to wait''.

* * *

Kili woke up early today, he jumped out of bed and looked outside. It was light outside, and the sky was filled with beautiful colours. Soon, Thorin and Fili would wake up, and they would celebrate his birthday. And Fhreia would come, too. And she had something for him too. Kili had a hard time just standing there. Today, he wasn't a child anymore. After today, he could do anything he wanted to do.

''Today he isn't a child anymore, Fhreia'' Thindra said, while combing her daughters hair. ''It is soon time for you two to split up. You can not play around like children anymore, soon you will also become 31. And maybe, you have grown a beard by then''

Fhreia swallowed. But Kili was her best friend. Kili was her only friend. She didn't have any other friends in school, because no one really liked her, and she was always so quiet. They thought she was strange because she was a girl and found comfort in adventures and books. But not Kili. He was just like her, but he was just a boy. Is it really so wrong to just have a friend?

''You will not be with this boy no more after this, do you understand?'' Thindra decided.

''Yes, mother'' Fhreia answered quietly, but loud enough for the mother to hear.

* * *

Fhreia P.O.V

I walked up to Kili's front door and knocked, with my mothers voice echoing in my mind. Just the thought of being away from Kili seems so wrong. We have been together for such a long time, it just feels surreal. But I can't just disobey my mother and my faith. I love my faith. It keeps me strong. But without Kili I would be alone. He is the only friend I have that isn't family. No, he is my family. And it's hard to cut off family.

The door opened, and Fili, Kili's big brother, stood there. ''Fhreia!'' he smiled ''Come inside'' . I walked inside, and took off my shoes. ''Kili is in his room, you can give that to him now or put it somewhere else,'' Fili told me, referring to the package in my hand that I had got for Kili ''the rest of the guests aren't coming in a while, but I think your present is the one Kili really cares about'' Fili said with a huge grin on his face. I laughed, sarcastically and walked towards Kili's room. I knew this house perfectly, I had walked through these doors a million times. Breaking my friendship with Kili would also mean that I had to remove all these memories from my mind.

I stood outside Kilis door, putting my ear on the door, just for fun. Inside, I heard strange, quiet moans. I got scared and quickly knocked on the door. ''Who is it?'' Kili screamed

''It's me'' I screamed back. I heard a loud bang, and Kilis voice ''Fuck'' he said, but very quietly. I cringed. I disliked the way Kili was starting to talk and behave nowdays. Sure, he has grown up, but is it really necessary to use such language?

The door opened and Kili smiled. ''Fhreia''.


	2. Eternal Fire

**Here is the second chapter of ''Counting Stars''. I'm really sorry about the first chapter, I didn't really read it through before I posted it. Anyway. And sorry for posting this so late, I don't know why I haven't had any time to write this chapter…**

**I don't own anything in this story except the AU and the OC.**

* * *

''I've got something for you, Kili'' I told him. I handed Kili the package I had been keeping in my hand. It wasn't heavy, or huge, but very important to me. Kili reached out his hands to grab the small gift, touching mine for a brief second.

''Can I open it now?'' He asked, and I felt a sudden wave of heat rush through me. ''No. When I am gone, you can open it''

''Why?'' he asked, still not keeping his eyes from that package. ''Why will it matter, when I'll still see you soon for school?''

I opened my mouth to say something, anything that would explain why, but got interrupted by laughs downstairs. I recognized one of them as Fili, but I couldn't say who the other was. But Kili did. And as soon as he had identified the other persons laugh, he smiled and grabbed my hand. ''There is someone you just have to meet''

I didn't move my hand. I didn't do anything. I just let him take my hand and drag me downstairs. I didn't move any part of my body but my legs.

After what seemed like the longest but still shortest time, we reached the source of the laugh. Kili let go of my hand, and I suddenly started to wonder where to put it. The feeling was so strange. And Kili just looked like his usual self. Kili walked to the other dwarf that was beside Fili, who was laughing awkwardly with Kili.

''Ori!'' Kili shouted ''What a pleasure to see you here, didn't think you'd come''

Ori, the dwarf, was a little dwarf. Or, he was smaller than the rest of us. He was skinny and that quiet one that would rather read or write than socialize with people like Kili or Fili. I knew him from before.

''Well, my brothers kind of forced me. Said I had to get some friends. Not that I don't like coming to your house'' Kili laughed.

''Ori- you are our friends. But you can tell Dori and Nori that you have found at least one new friend'' Kili said, leading Ori to me.

''Ori, this is Fhreia, our neighbour'' Ori smiled a little,

''Oh, I know who you are Fhreia, we meet sometimes in th-''

''Fhreia, this is Ori, a nice little man, you'll like him'' Kili told me, interrupting Ori. I smiled at Ori and nodded a little, like I knew what he was talking about. I did know Ori. He was too, like me, a very religious person. His parents are also religious, but they weren't very strict, so his brothers grew up like Kili and Fili, while Ori grew up like me. Except that Ori choose to live like this. I kind of didn't. But I am not complaining. This is my life, and I wouldn't change it.

Fili, who was in the back, started laughing

''Well, you three would make a very nice threesome''

Kili laughed loud and looked back at his brother. Ori looked confused, and I just glared at Fili. Fili just shrugged and walked up to us, punching Kili in the shoulder.

''Happy birthday, brother'' he then turned to all of us ''Let us join the rest of the people and have a real party''

* * *

I thought, a party meant me, Kili, Fili, Thorin and maybe some close friends of Thorin and Kili, not THIS. I didn't even think alcohol would be involved.

''Kili'' I whispered, as he was drinking his third beer for tonight, ''We aren't allowed to drink, we are too young. What do you think your uncle, Thorin will say when he finds out?''.

Kili shrugged and made a face ''Come on Fhreia, It is my birthday. Drink a little. And My Uncle will not say a thing, because he has allowed me to drink''. I sighed. ''I think I'll leave. This is not a place for me, I thought this would be a different party. I thought..''

''You thought what?'' Kili said in a slightly annoyed tone ''That this would be a party like the ones we had when we grew up?'' Kili opened his arms ''Look around, Fhreia. We aren't little children anymore''.

I shook my head. ''No, I just thought you would be different from the rest. Everyone we have ever laughed at together in class is here. You invited them''

Kili said nothing, and devoured another beer. ''Anyway, Kili. I need to tell you something. Alone. Outside''

We walked outside, and I thanked Aulë that the Okeanshield family had a huge wall of stone around their house, and thanks to that, my parents couldn't see how crazy it was here.

It was dark, and the sky was filled with stars. I looked at the brightest one in the sky, the one I was named after. Fhreia. The brightest star in the sky, and the most beautiful, my father used to tell me when I was a child. He said that stars were made of eternal fire that were made after Aulë first created the dwarves.

He told me, ''Be like a star, Fhreia. Be like fire, beautiful, dangerous and strong enough to melt even metal''.

I wish I had my childhood father back. Now he is strict. But I still love him, and he still loves me, I know that.

''What did you want to tell me, and why out here?'' Kili asked, walking behind me. I turned around, and thanks to the alcohol, who made his reaction and mind work slower, he almost walked into me. ''Uh, sorry Fhreia''. I smiled a little and told him it was nothing.

''Kili'' I started,

''Yeah'' he said, focusing on something interesting on the ground

''I can't do this anymore'' and Kili looked up at me

''Do what?'', he asked,

''Being your friend'' Something started to grow inside my throat and wouldn't go away.

''I have things to do, expectations to hold for my family and I can't be with someone like you-''

''What do you mean someone like me?''

''Someone who drinks and goes to parties and curses far too much'' I pointed at their house and continued,

''I can't join you in a party like that. I don't feel comfortable like that. I don't know anyone, and I wouldn't be able to drink anyway. You'll get new friends, I mean look at all the people inside there that has come for your birthday'' My voice changed. I was losing my only friend, and it was no ones fault but mine.

''But we have been friends since we were little, Fhreia, you can't just throw that away, like it didn't even mean anything'' Kilis voice had changed too, and he sounded a little hurt by my words. Which made everything worse for me. It was his fault. If he didn't act like this, I wouldn't be forced to break our friendship either.

''I can. Friends leave each other for much smaller things, Kili. I need to go home, now.'' I started walking towards the door, when I felt Kilis hand grabbing mine. I turned around, and found Kilis eyes fixed on mine.

''Please, Fhreia'' He whispered, and then he started to slowly move his face closer to mine.

I panicked, and took a couple of steps back from him. And then I just stood there, and just stroke my right hand, that had been entwined with Kili's just seconds ago.

''Please don't come to my house before class anymore''. I told him and turned around ''and act like you don't know me if we ever happen to meet each other'' and then I walked towards his house, and then towards the front door, to go home.

''Fhreia'' I heard a quiet voice behind me. I turned around and met Ori. I smiled, and he smiled back.

''You're not drunk, right..?'' He asked carefully, and I started laughing

''Of couse not. I'm on my way home.'' Ori smiled, and then his smile disappeared.

''Why are you crying?''

I smiled. ''No reason at all'', Ori smiled a little ''Come on now, Ori. Follow me home''

* * *

After that, a dark haired boy walked up to his room. In his hands, he had a small box. He carefully opened the box, with tears in his eyes. Inside the beautifully wrapped box there was a pin, in silver, that was formed like a bow. And with that pin, there was also a little note.

(Because we all know how much you love bows)

And then the boy lied down in his bed, and closed his eyes, and dreamt of how a kiss from the girl next door would taste.

* * *

**And I totally made up all that about the star.**

**I also wanted to tell all of you that I'm writing this story because the same thing is kind of happening to me in real life.**


	3. Lonely girl

**Okay guys. This is just a warning: The sex won't happen for a while. Why? Because, honestly, I want things to go slowly. I want you guys to know Fhreias life (which is like 70% of my life, really) before I start doing stuff. Also the chapters are short, and I'll try to upload another chapter every second day now, alrighty?**

I walked inside my house, took of my shoes and walked into the kitchen, sat down and let out a sigh. It is over now, I should feel pleased and satisfied now that I am rid of that burden, but I can't help feeling so sorrowful, so sad. Kili was my friend. I hope he will remember what I told him tomorrow, since he was drunk when I talked to him. I don't want to make things awkward.

My mother walked inside the kitchen.

''Was that Ori?'' she asked, in a delighted tone. I nodded, too tired and too many things going on in my head to talk.

''Aah, he is a good man, that Ori'' I nodded again, and I understood what she was actually saying. She was saying that I should be with Ori, like, I should consider marrying Ori. Of course my mother knew about Ori and his beliefs. I bet she even dreamt about me marrying Ori someday. Which would be totally absurd, because, he and I, we are just so different, and not the good different. Surely Ori feels the same way about me, too.

It's just that I'm dreaming about a man who is kind, smart enough to know how to treat someone right, adventurous, with a great sense of humour. He doesn't necessarily have to be beautiful. I know that you'd fall in love with any person after a while if they just treat you right.

I then walked upstairs, into my room and felt empty inside. Every emotion I had buried inside of me today, before the party, after the party, before Kili, after Kili, everything streamed out of me and it was so hard to control it. I felt sad, depressed, that I wouldn't have anyone, anymore. I felt happy, because I got rid of the one thing that peckled my beliefs with filth, but most of all, I felt lonely. Lonelier than I have ever felt in my entire life. Maybe it was because I realised that I now had to watch Kili become better friends in class with the rest of the students, while I stood there with no one to even say hello to. I had always been with Kili, I had inherited Kili's small group of friends but now when he is out of my life, that group of friend is too.

I didn't cry though, because I knew I could get through it, If I only stayed strong during the days.

* * *

''Mom, I am walking to class now'' I screamed, and heard an answer from the kitchen. I then closed the door and started to walk down the steps. This was the first day in many years that I've walked myself to class. I've always had Kili with me. I walked down the steps and started walking towards class. Early, as usual, because I've always felt more comfortable coming to class when I am the only one there. It lets me see people come, instead of people seeing me come. I open up a journal I always keep in my bag, and start writing my thoughts. The journal is brown and quite antique looking, and locked with magic. It was given to me when I was young, although I don't remember by whom. My mother said It was a wizard that thought I looked different than everyone else and gave this to me. My theory is just that my father bought it on his many journeys in Middle Earth.

I sit on the floor, with my bag beside me and write in my journal, when I suddenly hear footsteps. It is too early for anyone to come, I thought. I'm usually here by myself for at least half an hour before anyone else comes. I look up, and find Kili, slowly walking towards me. Suddenly, the position I'm sitting in feels uncomfortable. I change position and glance at Kili as he walks towards me. He is staring at the ground, with a bag over one of his shoulders, as usual.

I become more and more stressed and nervous as he walks closer to me, that I almost don't notice that he actually walks past me, instead, and sits down a couple of feet away from me. I feel a bit hurt, but I just start reading my book again and act like everything is just fine, just like normal. So he remembers what I told him. Good.

After a while, students start to fill up the corridor, and everyone starts talking to each other. This is my least favourite moment of the day, I can just feel everyone glancing at me, wondering at whispering about me. Especially the girls. I can't stand other girls, always talking and acting like they are dumb. Complaining too much, about things they should be happy for. They have everything anyone could ever ask for, a large group of friends and a supportive family. I have none of that. I would walk around and complain about it, I just don't have anyone to complain to. I feel so lonely, it's not alright at all.

I'm so caught up in this book, that I don't notice everyone walking into the classroom, until I hear a familiar voice over my head.

''Hey..'' Kili says, a bit quietly and gloomy. I look up and only realise it is him now. When I do, I jump up, brush off my dress from potential dust, stare at him for a moment and then see that the door to our classroom is open.

''Yeah'' I reply, almost whispering, feel myself going a bit red and then walk into the classroom quietly, look after an empty seat to sit in. I find one in the back, beside another male dwarf (If you're unsure, look at their clothing. Male dwarves often have pants while women are more likely to have a dress on) with red hair and beard. I glance at him before I sit down and quickly pack up my books. I soon realise how uncomfortable I am where I am sitting, and start to move around to find the right position, clearly making the male beside me notice that someone is sitting beside him.

Our teacher, Ms. Mahisti, start the lesson by talking astronomy, why stars are important to know about, the sun and the moon.

''You will also do a project two and two..'' She tells us, happily. I grab my pen and start to draw random lines in my textbook, cursing our teacher in my head for making a project. How am I supposed to choose someone when I don't have any friends? Is she stupid? Everyone in class starts talking to each other, choosing partners to be with, smiles covering half of their faces. I feel hot and trapped, and my cheeks start burning up.

''But.. I will choose who your partners will be'' Mahisti continues with a huge smile on her face. I drop the pen and it actually feels like I can breathe again. Good, now I don't have to ask anyone or anything.

Ms. Mahisti starts rabbling up names and after 4 names I start to become a bit worried that I'm actually going to end up with Kili. _Oh the Irony, _I think to myself.

Although, Aulë is with me on this beautiful day and Kili gets paired with another female dwarf, Ebony. After their names get called, Kili turns around from his seat in the front of the classroom and smiles at Ebony. I grab my pen, again, and start scribbling. Don't. Turn. Red. Please? I ask myself.

''Fhreia… and Hanin'' Ms. Mahisti looks up and smiles at me. I smile back, and look around for the girl, Hanin. I find her, and we smile shortly at each other before she starts to walk towards the spot I sit in.

''Hey, Fhreia'' she says, bringing her chair with me. I greet her back, and we start talking about how we should do this. Basiclly, what we would have to do is, go out, at night, and investigate the stars, and then write a page about it, and what the stars mean to you, in pairs. It's a really dumb project, but it needs to be done, and I need to get good grades on this thing.

I actually don't know much about Hanin, other than that she lives quite far from here, she has a lot of friends but is still quiet, and that she's kind of nice, from what I have seen.

''So, where should we investigate these stars?'' She asks. ''I'd rather do it at your place, since they're fixing my house these days''

''Okay, then. When?''

''I would say after we finish writing some of this. It's much simpler then''

We then agreed on a date, two weeks actually.

It felt nice talking to a girl. That day, I walked home, alone, with a smile on myself. It was a beautiful, wonderful day. I wanted her to be my friend, and then things could be okay again, like it was before.

* * *

_**Reviews are, as always, very welcome.**_

_**And this chapter totally made me realise that school is in three days and I can't. I have no friends so I always feel like shit and it's not a very nice place to be for me. Although, some people get bullied so I shouldn't really complain. But still. Also I have no idea why I'm writing this to yall. I'm lonely. **_


End file.
